Albert Du Bois
|image = Albert describes how the security cameras work.JPG |gender = Male |age = Older than Irving |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |siblings = Irving Du Bois |parents = Mrs. Du Bois (Mother) |loveinterests = |first = "Not Phineas and Ferb" |last = "The Inator Method" |voice = Diedrich Bader}} Albert's surname on Twitter is Irving Du Bois's older brother. He is older than Irving, around the same age difference between Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn. Biography Teenage Years When he learns of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher from Irving, Albert does not think that Phineas and Ferb are special until Irving convinces him by getting Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder to dress up as Phineas and Ferb next to a hologram of Phineas and Ferb's replica of the Eiffel Tower. He attends a boarding school, and claims to have the nickname of "The Truth Detector" even though he got fooled by the trick his brother set up, not even noticing that Ferb (Buford) had eyes in his mouth (due to the eyeholes of Buford's costume being in the mouth) ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). When Phineas and Ferb build the world's tallest building, Albert gives Candace his "nerd-word" that he will help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb with help of spy cameras. When trying to get the cameras back after Irving removes them, he meets the real Phineas and Ferb and admits they are geniuses, but that he still is going to help Candace bust them because he gave her his nerd-word. Upon learning this, Irving gasps and states that Albert now has only two nerd-words left. He goes outside and tells Candace that there is no force on Earth that could move the structure (ironically, it was the moon's rotation that moved it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). During the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention, he becomes involved in a battle between fans of Space Adventure (Speckies) and fans of Stumbleberry Finkbat (Finkies). He and Irving get in a fight because of their different tastes in genre. However, they are soon reunited when fighting a (computer generated by Phineas and Ferb, although they did not know it) monster ("Nerds of a Feather"). When the Tri-State Area got threatened by the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Albert fights alongside a bunch of secret agents from the O.W.C.A., while wearing the dragon costume he used in the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention. He was riding the Holy Mackerel, one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, with Agent C, and Agent K in the sidecars (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Personality Albert seems very antagonistic. He carries around a pair of nunchucks which he uses at every available opportunity. Albert also acts very militaristic and claims he taught himself a military move to knock down doors after Irving asks him how he got into his room. He claims that his nickname is "The Truth Detector", but he is later revealed he was very gullible ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). He is good with cameras. He calls himself a nerd and appears to have three or more "nerd-words" ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Relationships Irving Du Bois Irving is Albert's little brother. He is often seen bullying him, or just being mean. It got revealed that his Irving is a fan of sci-fi movies, while he prefers fantasy, a disagreement that often causes quarreling between them. This even leads to them taking opposite sides in an inter-genre nerd war at the convention center ("Nerds of a Feather"). However, they reunite and begin to develop a better relationship with each other when they set aside their differences to help each other stop a giant monster attacking the convention; unaware that it is a trap by Phineas Ferb, and the convention hero Clive Addison to stop the war. Candace Flynn Albert seems attracted to Candace. For this he attempts to help Candace bust her brothers, giving her one of his nerd-words. He is ultimately unsuccessful ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Background Information * He seems to know karate and how to use nun-chucks. * He is a fan of Stumbleberry Finkbat. * According to "Not Phineas and Ferb", he attends a boarding school. * His last name is the same as the W. E. B. Du Bois's last name. Appearances * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * "Happy Birthday, Isabella" (Non-speaking cameo) * "Troy Story" (Non-speaking cameo) * "Steampunx" * "The Inator Method" Mentioned only *"What A Croc!" References es:Albert de:Albert nl:Albert pt-br:Albert vi:Albert Category:A Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Candace Flynn Category:Irving Du Bois Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Albert Du Bois